You Belong To Me
by BTRobsession
Summary: Kogan/AU. Logan and Kendall are trying to start a family, but when complications arise, they're desperate for anything. That's when Jo Taylor enters the picture. She offers to help them, but they don't know that she has a dark secret. She's obsessed with Kendall, and she will do anything in her power to have him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! Okay, so I'm starting a new fic because this one wouldn't leave me alone. I saw this movie the other night and I wanted to do one with Big Time Rush. So just so you guys know it's kind of like an AU. Jo never met BTR and she never dated Kendall. She pretty much never existed, if that makes sense. Anyway, I hope everyone likes it!**

Jo Taylor watched in awe at the beautiful man on her computer screen. His blond hair looked soft and touchable, and his emerald eyes were to die for. He was being interviewed on Access Hollywood, and he was talking about his new album. Jo remembered when the blond man used to be part of a band. Big Time Rush used to be huge, but now it was no more. She hated that such a talented group had to split up, but she was happy that her favorite member was still out there making music. Kendall Knight was indeed her favorite, but he was also much more than that. Jo was in love with him. Kendall was absolutely perfect and she wanted him all to herself.

Jo stood up from her sofa and made her way across the room to the fireplace, picking up the framed photo she had of her idol. He had signed it just for her and it was her most prized possession. To know that Kendall had touched this very photo made Jo smile. She gently traced her finger around his face. He was absolutely beautiful. She brought her finger up to her lips and kissed it, then pressed it to the blond's smiling lips.

The video ended and Jo returned to the computer to search for more. She found a video she wanted and she waited patiently for it to load. While she waited, she opened a second window and typed Kendall's name in the search box. Images and news articles quickly popped up, and she skimmed through them. One in particular caught her eye and she clicked on it, anger quickly taking over her. Kendall was married to his band mate, Logan Mitchell.

Jo didn't want to believe it; it had to be some sort of Hollywood rumor. She knew that the two were close, but she didn't think they were _that_ close. Jo went back to the previous tab, and pressed play on the video. It was an older interview when the band was still together, and they were answering questions about the tour. To anyone the video would seem normal, but Jo noticed something about two of the band members. The glances and touches they shared weren't harmless in anyway. It was obvious something was between them.

Jo screamed in outrage and slammed the computer screen shut. Kendall was supposed to be hers! Logan had no business being with her man. She had to find the blond that she desperately wanted, and make him see that they were meant for each other.

Jo knew where Kendall lived; she knew everything about him. The blonde woman quickly grabbed her computer and searched for a flight to Los Angeles. Dropping everything for a man that didn't even know her was pretty outrageous, but Jo didn't care. She would make Kendall see that his marriage was a mistake, and that he belonged with her instead.

The flight was booked and Jo smiled a sinister smile. Her plan was in motion.

**A/N: Sorry that it was so short, but I hope it was good. Let me know if you guys want me to continue with this one. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys soooooo much for the wonderful feedback, alerts and favorites! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, but here it is. Enjoy!**

Kendall's eyes shot open when he heard a loud crash coming from the living room. The blond sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, then he climbed out of bed. He walked into the living room to inspect the mysterious crash, and he found his husband sitting on the couch, with glass everywhere. Logan looked up with sad eyes and Kendall walked over, making sure not step on any of the broken glass. Logan scooted over for Kendall to sit down, and the blond pulled his husband close.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked.

"The adoption agency called. We didn't qualify," Logan replied.

"What? But we've been doing this for over a year!"

"I know. This sucks."

Kendall sighed. The two had been trying to start a family, but every time they tried, something always came up. It was frustrating to know that they may never get the chance to have a family of their own, but Kendall wasn't ready to give up. There was still other options.

"Don't worry okay? We'll just try again," Kendall said.

"Forget it." Logan stood up from the couch and ran a hand through his hair. "Maybe this is a sign that we shouldn't be doing this."

"No, we're doing this. I know you want a baby. You're just frustrated right now."

"I'm more than frustrated! Nothing is working out for us! The band ended, our two best friend's barely talk to us anymore, and now this!"

Kendall quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around the fuming brunet. Logan welcomed the embrace and he buried his face into Kendall's chest, inhaling the wonderful scent that was his husband.

"Hey, I know things suck right now, but it's not all bad. We still have each other. That's good, right?" Kendall said.

"Yeah, you're right," Logan said.

"And you're living your dream as a doctor. Things aren't that bad."

"True. Sorry for blowing up."

"It's fine. What did you break anyway?" Kendall asked.

Logan pulled away and picked up the photo that he threw, and he handed it to his husband. It was a picture of them with their friends. Kendall stared at the photo and he let out a sad sigh. He did miss James and Carlos, but he knew that they were busy living their lives. When Big Time Rush ended a few years ago, the four went their separate ways. Kendall stayed with Gustavo to make a solo album, and Logan got the chance to attend med-school and become the doctor he's always dreamed of. James got into modeling, and Carlos got engaged to his girlfriend, Alexa. The four rarely spoke, but Kendall understood why. They were busy, and it was hard to stay in touch.

"I didn't mean to break it, " Logan said, quietly.

"I know," Kendall said.

"You think they would call us."

"We haven't been that great, either. We don't call them."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Don't worry about it okay? Things will get better. I promise," Kendall said, and Logan smiled.

"Oh Gustavo called. He wants you at the studio," Logan said.

Kendall groaned. "But it's my day off! What is so important?"

"Just get ready and I'll clean up. I probably won't see you until tonight."

"Fine."

Kendall quickly showered and got dressed, then he kissed Logan goodbye and headed off to work. The lobby was full of new and old faces. Some of the people Kendall knew, but he wasn't close with them. Most of the people knew moved out, but Lucy and Camille stayed behind. The Palm Woods was a little different now, but Kendall didn't want to leave. He loved it and this was where he wanted to raise a family.

Kendall walked into Rocque Records and went into the sound room, but Gustavo and Kelly weren't there. The blond decided to just wait for his boss and he plopped down on the small sofa. He heard their voices in the hall, but there was a new voice that Kendall didn't recognize. Kendall furrowed his brows in confusion and stood up to investigate. Gustavo and Kelly were talking with a blonde haired woman, but Kendall didn't know that they were talking about. He entered the hall and the three people turned their heads in his direction, the blonde woman giving him a smile.

"Dog, come here," Gustavo said, and Kendall walked over. "This is Jo. She's Kelley's new intern."

"Oh, uh nice to meet you." Kendall extended his hand out. "I'm-"

"I know who you are," Jo said and Kendall gave her a look. "I used to be a big fan of Big Time Rush," she quickly added.

"Cool. Its always nice to meet a fan."

Jo smiled again and turned away when her face started to heat up.

"Anyway, you in the sound booth," Gustavo pointed at Kendall, then he pointed at Jo. "You, go with Kelly."

Kendall rolled his eyes and said a quick goodbye to Jo, then the two went their separate ways. Jo's plan was working so far, but there was still a lot to do. Getting a job at Rocque Records worked out perfectly. Now she just needed to get closer to the blond that she loved so much.

After extended, hard hours of nothing but harmonies, Kendall was free for the day. The blond stepped out of the booth and checked his phone, seeing that his husband has called and texted him a few times. Kendall sent a quick response, then he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Hey, Kendall," Kelly said, when she walked into the room. "How have you and Logan been?"

"Good, well sort of. We're having trouble with the baby situation. The adoption agency doesn't like us," Kendall said.

"Well there's other things that you can do. Have you guys consider a surrogate?"

"Not really, but that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"I would look into it if I were you," Kelly said.

"Yeah, thanks."

"I'll see you tomorrow. Six a.m. sharp."

"Got it, " Kendall said, then he left.

Jo noticed that he looked upset when he left, but she didn't get the chance to ask him about it. Kelly caught up with her and the two left the building.

"I had a lot of fun," Jo said.

"Glad to here that. It's a great job," Kelly told her.

"I know it's none of my business, but why did Kendall look so upset?"

"He's having problems at home. He and Logan are trying to start a family, and it's not going well."

"Oh, that's too bad," Jo said.

Kelly nodded. "I told them to find a surrogate."

"Oh?" That got Jo's attention.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow," Kelly said, and she walked to her car.

A smile appeared on Jo's face as she came up with a new plan. It was just too perfect. She knew exactly how to get close to Kendall.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Kendall walked into his apartment and switched the light on, sighing when he noticed that Logan wasn't home. He thought for sure that his husband would be home by now. He figured that the hospital had Logan stay late. That's what Kendall hated the most about Logan's job; the brunet was always busy and the two never really had anytime for each other. It wasn't fair, but working at the hospital made Logan happy and Kendall wanted him to be happy.

The blond set his keys on the bar, then he went into the bedroom to get ready for bed. He was completely exhausted from work and he had to do it all over again tomorrow. He loved singing, but sometimes he wanted some time off. Kendall climbed into bed and let his eyes shut.

His alarm went off the next morning and he groaned. Kendall shut the clock off and he forced himself to get out of bed. Once he was ready for the day, Kendall went out into the living room. He spotted Logan in the kitchen and he walked over to the shorter man, giving him a kiss.

"I didn't hear you come home last night," Kendall said.

"You were passed out when I got home and I didn't want to wake you," Logan said.

Kendall nodded. "Hey, I told Kelly what was going on with us and she suggested we look into getting a surrogate."

"I don't know. What if we don't find anyone?"

"Logie, don't be so negative. We'll find someone."

Logan sighed."Hopefully. We'll talk about it later okay? I have to go."

Logan gave Kendall a quick peck on the lips, then he was gone. Kendall hated seeing Logan so upset, but every time he tried to cheer the brunet up, it didn't work. It was frustrating, but Kendall understood why his husband was upset.

The blond left the apartment and went back to Rocque Records, the whole time praying that something would come up so that his session with Gustavo would get canceled, but he knew he wasn't that lucky. Griffin wanted a new song and he wanted it now. Gustavo was stressed because he had to write a new song, and he took it out on everyone. The day dragged on and finally Kendall was released.

The following day, both men were off and they decided to spend some quality time down by the pool. It felt like old times, but just almost. It wasn't the same without their two best buds.

"This is nice," Kendall said.

"Yeah," Logan agreed and he turned to face his husband. "I can't remember the last time we did this."

"Life's just been hectic. At least we have the whole day to ourselves."

"Finally."

Kendall nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but he quickly shut it when he noticed someone familiar in the lobby. It was the same girl from yesterday.

"Jo?"

"Hmm?" Logan asked. "Did you say something?"

"No, hey can we go back inside?"

"Why? Its nice out today."

"I'm getting bored," Kendall said.

Logan sighed. "Fine."

The two gathered their things and went back inside the building. Kendall thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him, but sure enough Jo was at the front desk. She turned her attention to them and she did her best to hide the hate she had for the shorter man.

"Hey, Kendall!" She said.

"Uh Jo right?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah."

Logan noticed the way Jo was acting around Kendall, and he wasn't having any of it. The brunet cleared his throat loudly, which quickly caught Kendall's attention.

"This is Logan-"

"His husband," Logan added quickly.

"Oh, I figured that. You guys were always close. A little too close if you ask me, " Jo said.

"Okay!" Kendall said, when he noticed the tension between the two. "We should be going. See you around."

"You will. I just moved in," Jo said.

"Great! You'll love it here. We'll see you later."

Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and whisked him away. Jo huffed when the two men were out of sight. It wasn't fair that Kendall ended up with someone else instead of her, but she would change his mind. She would show him how perfect she is for him.

"Who the hell is that?" Logan asked, once the they were back in 2J. "And how do you know her name?"

"She's Kelly's new intern. I met her the other day," Kendall replied.

"Oh so she works with you and lives here? That's great!"

Kendall frowned at Logan's sarcasm. "Logie, don't get upset. Nothing's going on."

"Yet. Did you see the way she was looking at you!"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. I don't want her. I married you and I'm so happy I did," Kendall said.

That seemed to make Logan calm down a bit and he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so jealous," he said.

"Its okay. I kinda like it when you get that way. Its hot."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Is your mind always on one thing?"

"Maybe."

Kendall pulled Logan closer to him and leaned down to connect their lips. Logan licked along the blond's bottom lip and slipped his tongue in when Kendall opened his mouth for him. Kendall loved it when Logan took over, but being dominate was his thing. Kendall pulled away and rested his forehead against Logan's.

"I think it's cute when you try to act dominate," Kendall said.

Logan pulled away. "I can be dominate. You just don't give me a chance."

"Then here's your chance."

Logan smirked and grabbed Kendall's hand, leading him away to their bedroom.

***BTR***BTR***BTR

Jo waited patiently for Kendall at Rocque Records, and it was taking him longer than usual to get to work. He finally showed up and he gave her a smile before he went with Gustavo to finish the song. It bummed Jo out, but she knew she would just catch up with him later. When she was done with Kelly, Jo quickly left the building and waited for Kendall to come outside. Kendall walked out a few minutes later, and Jo noticed that he was on the phone. She knew who he was talking to and it made her blood boil. She really hated Logan Mitchell.

Kendall eventually got off the phone, and he let out a sigh. Jo noticed that he was upset and she swooped in to cheer him up.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, just dealing with a lot," Kendall replied.

"You mean with the whole baby thing?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"I heard your conversation. Sorry for eavesdropping."

"It's fine," Kendall said.

"Well I have an idea, but I don't know..." Jo trailed off.

"What is it? We're desperate for anything at this point."

"I know you're looking for a surrogate and I might be able to help you. I had a baby once so I know what it's like. Unless, it's too weird for you."

"It is a little considering since I don't really know you, but Logan and I really need someone," Kendall said.

"I would love to help. I want you two to be happy," Jo said.

"Thank you. Let me give Logan a call and let him know okay?"

Jo nodded and Kendall stepped away to make his phone call. Everything seemed to be falling into place. Now all she had to do was get Logan out of the picture.

**A/N: Jo is a weirdo, but I like writing her that way. I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kendall rushed up to his apartment, ignoring the yelling from Bitters. He didn't understand how he was still getting in trouble with Mr. Bitters. He was an adult now, but that obviously didn't matter to the manager. Kendall reached his apartment and threw the door open, startling his husband.

"Hey...did...did you..." Kendall said out of breath.

"Did I what?" Logan asked.

"Get my message?"

"I just got home and my phone was off. What's going on?"

"I found us a surrogate!" Kendall said excitedly.

"Really? Who?" Logan asked.

"Her name is Jo and-"

"Jo? As in that crazy bitch?"

"Yes, but she's not nuts. She offered to help us out. Isn't that great!"

"Uh we don't know her," Logan pointed out.

"I know, but we need her to do this. Who else are we going to get?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know! Maybe Kelly or Katie,"

"That's too weird for me. Logie, just hear me out."

"I am listening, Ken. This is just a strange idea. We don't know her at all," Logan said.

"Oh and we're going to know whatever surrogate we do get?" Kendall snapped.

"Why are you getting so defensive? Do you like Jo that much?"

"What? No. I just really want to start a family and I thought you did, too."

"I do. I really, really do. Okay, I'll consider it. Just let me get to know her first."

Kendall smiled at those words. "Great! I promise you will like her."

"I hope so."

BTR****BTR****BTR

It was a little after seven when the two men heard their doorbell ring, signaling that Jo had arrived. Logan couldn't help but frown when he noticed the time. He was usually in bed by eight and he knew spending just an hour with this girl wasn't going to cut it. If he wanted her to carry his child then he sure as hell wanted to spend hours trying to get to know her. For all he knew she could be a complete psychopath, but that was highly unlikely.

"She's here kind of late," Logan commented, making his husband roll his eyes.

"Logie, she's fine. Just stay up a bit longer tonight," Kendall said.

Logan scoffed at that idea, but he dropped the attitude when Kendall glared at him. He didn't know why he was in such a bad mood. He figured it was because he was tired, stressed and a little bugged with his husband for setting up this whole thing. But if it made Kendall happy, then damn it he was going to force a smile.

Kendall opened the door and smiled when he saw the blonde women. "Hey, come in."

"Wow," Jo said, as she let her brown eyes take in the place. "This is a really nice apartment."

"With an even better pool."

"Maybe later you can show me."

Logan raised an eyebrow at their guest. She was being a little too friendly with his husband, and he wasn't liking any of it. Logan cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the other two people in the room.

"Oh! Jo, you remember my-

"Husband," Logan finished. "We're happily married, remember?"

"I remember. You know, I never imagined you two together," Jo said.

"Really? A lot of our Rushers have. I guess you weren't a fan."

"Oh I was. Kendall was always my favorite."

"Okay!" Kendall cut in when he noticed the tension. "let's all go into the living room and chat for a bit."

Kendall gestured towards the living room, and Jo was the first to head in that direction. Logan looked over at Kendall, shaking his head in disapproval. Kendall wasn't thrilled by how the night was going, but he was determined to make Logan like Jo. He really liked her and he thought she was a perfect candidate. He just had to make Logan see it, too.

"So," Kendall was the first to start. "Tell us a little bit about yourself."

"Well I'm originally from North Carolina. I moved out here because I wanted something different, and so far I'm really liking it," Jo answered.

"But why should we pick you to carry our child?" Logan asked, still not impressed.

"I've done it before. I helped a friend out a while back and I loved it. Just being able to give someone something they've always wanted makes me really happy. It made me feel good," Jo said.

Kendall glanced at his husband, hoping to see that her words had affected him. Sure enough, he could see Logan thinking hard about what was just said. But Logan wasn't sure if that was enough to convince him that Jo was perfect for the job. A part of him was telling him that she needed to leave and never come back, but the other half was actually considering her being their surrogate. He wasn't sure why he would even pick her in the first place, but he figured it was because it would make Kendall happy. They had been talking about having a baby for a while now, and this might be their time.

"Look, I know you two don't know me that well, but I promise that you won't regret choosing me. I can give you what you want," Jo said.

"Uh, I don't-"

"Logie, she's right. We can finally have a baby now," Kendall said.

Logan didn't know what to do. He was conflicted between kicking Jo out of their life or welcoming her into their lives so that she could help them. He could see that Kendall wanted him to make the right decision, so that's what he did.

"Okay, you can help us," Logan said.

Jo smiled. "Thank you so much. I promise you won't regret it."

Kendall jumped up from the couch and pulled Jo into a hug, startling both his husband and the blonde woman. It made Logan feel a little uncomfortable, but for Jo it felt like complete bliss. Being wrapped up in Kendall's strong arms made her feel safe and loved. She never wanted to let him go.

"You have no idea how much this means to us. Thank you so much," Kendall said and he pulled away.

Jo was hurt that he let go, but she did her best not to show it. "I'm glad I could help. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Um right."

Kendall was suddenly a little uncomfortable, but he brushed it off. Like she said before, he was her favorite. He knew she was just being a fan, so he let it go. He was surprised when Jo hugged his husband, and that Logan actually hugged her back. That's how he knew that Logan liked her.

Later that evening after Jo had left, Kendall decided to find out how Logan really felt about their new surrogate. The brunet man didn't say much after she had left, but Kendall could tell that Logan had liked her.

"So, what did you think?" he asked, when the two were getting ready to go to bed.

Logan put the book he was reading on the nightstand, and he turned to face his husband. "She's alright I guess."

"Liar. I know you like her."

"Okay fine. She doesn't seem all that bad. I'm sorry for judging her."

"It's okay. I knew you would change your mind about her," Kendall said.

"Don't be jumping ahead of yourself. I said she wasn't bad. That doesn't mean I like her. I'm doing this for you," Logan said.

"Thanks. I promise everything will be great."

"Yeah, we get to have a real family now."

"Yeah," Kendall agreed.

Logan reached for the lamp beside him and he turned it off, leaving them in complete darkness. Kendall could hear Logan getting comfortable under the sheets, but he couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep. He was still thinking about Jo and what she had said to him. Was she just being friendly or was she coming across as _too_ friendly? He wasn't so sure.

"Hey, Logie?" Kendall asked.

"Hmm?" Came the brunet's response.

"About what Jo said, do you think she is just a really nice person, or is she just an obsessed fan?"

"I don't know. She does really like you. Why? Did it bother you?"

"No, I'm fine. Just wondering."

It was bothering him, but he didn't want to let Logan know that. If Logan knew, then he would forget about Jo and surely find someone else to help them. Kendall didn't want that. They were so close to quit now. He was just going to keep his mouth shut and not worry about it. Jo was perfectly fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I've been super busy and I haven't had any time to work on any of my stories. I will try harder to keep up with them though. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Loud knocking on the door of 2J woke Kendall up the following morning, and he let out a groan of annoyance. He glanced over to his right and noticed that Logan was gone. He figured his husband had already left for work. The knocking continued and Kendall threw the blankets off of him in a huff. He made his way to the front door and was ready to tell off the moron that was disturbing him so early in the morning.

"Surprise!" Two voices said, once the door was opened and Kendall's jaw dropped when he realized who it was.

"James? Carlos?"

"Hey, buddy," James said with a smile. "Long time no see."

"What are you two doing here?" Kendall asked.

"We were in the neighborhood and thought our best friend would like a visit," Carlos answered.

"You're damn right! Now get in here." The two followed the blond into the apartment and took a seat on their favorite orange couch. "What took so long?" Kendall asked.

"Been busy. I've been in Paris doing shoots," James replied.

"Wow. Sounds fun."

"How's Gustavo?" James asked.

"Still mean,"Kendall said.

"We should go see him!" Carlos said.

"Wait, how long are you two going to be here?" Kendall asked.

"About a week. I'm looking for a condo," James said.

"Me too. Alexa is filming a movie, so she sent me to do the house hunting," Carlos said.

"Just move back into the Palm Woods!" Kendall said. "It would be just like old times."

"That sounds awesome!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Speaking of the Palm woods," James started. "Is Lucy still here?"

"Yes," Kendall replied.

"Great! I should stop by and see her."

"You could, but she's on tour."

"Damn it!"

"Why do you care?" Kendall asked.

James shrugged. "I guess I just really miss her. I miss us."

Kendall remembered they day that his two friends called off their relationship. It wasn't because they fell out of love with each other, but because they couldn't make it work around their schedules. When James got into modeling, he never had any time to spend with Lucy. She didn't have any time to spare either because of her career, and that's when they decided to go their own way.

"I really screwed up, didn't I?" James asked.

"No, it was too hard for you guys. I bet now you two can try and make it work," Kendall said.

"Hopefully."

"Hey! How about we stop sulking and go do something fun," Carlos suggested.

"Like what?" James asked.

"We could say hi to Kelly and Gustavo?"

"That's your idea of fun?"

"I mean, we could since you two haven't been around in a while, " Kendall said.

"Hey! You two haven't either," James said.

"We've been busy! Logan is always at work and so am I."

"Whatever you say. I guess we could go see our old boss."

"Let me get dressed first," Kendall said, then he jumped up from the couch and ran into the bedroom to get ready.

The three arrived at the famous Rocque Records a few minutes later, and they made their way to Gustavo's office. James and Carlos were surprised that nothing had really changed. Kendall opened the door and poked his head in.

"Gustavo?" the blond said and his boss looked up.

"Didn't I give you the day off?" Gustavo asked.

"Yes, but I decided to bring some people over."

Before Gustavo got the chance to respond, James and Carlos entered the room, causing the producer's mouth to fall open.

"Hey, Gustavo," the two said simultaneously.

"What are you dogs doing here? Didn't you leave forever?" Gustavo asked.

James frowned. "Did you want us to be gone forever?"

"Well-"

"Anyway," Kendall cut in. "We'll go see Kelly. Where is she?"

"In the studio with the new girl."

James and Carlos shared a look. "New girl. Nice." They both said.

"Guys, really? You're married and you want Lucy back," Kendall said.

"I'm engaged to be married," Carlos corrected.

"You're still taken. Can we go now?"

"Yes," James replied.

Kendall rolled his eyes and led his friends to the studio. Sure enough, Kelly and Jo were there and they both looked up when the three men entered the room.

"Kelly!" Carlos said, and he ran to give the woman a hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too," Kelly managed to say. She had forgotten how strong Carlos' hugs were. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked, once she was free from Carlos.

"We just wanted to visit everyone," James replied.

"I'm glad you two are here. We really missed you guys," Kelly said.

"So what's new?" James asked.

"Well Rocque Records has a new employee. Guys, this is Jo Taylor," Kelly said, and the two men looked towards the blonde woman.

"Awesome. I'm James," James said, extending his hand out for the blonde to shake.

"I know. I used to be a big fan of BTR," Jo said.

"That's even better."

Kendall couldn't help but roll his eyes. Even after all these years, James hadn't changed a bit.

"Guys, we should go now. I have something to tell you," Kendall said.

"Like what?" Carlos asked.

"It's about Logan and I. We can talk about it over breakfast."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving!"

"When are you not hungry?" James questioned and Carlos gave him a look.

The two started arguing and Kendall could only shake his head. The blond was glad that his friends were back. Everything was normal again.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Kendall picked a small cafe and the three friends chatted away as they waited for the waiter to take their order. It had been a while since they have seen each other and catching up was definitely in order. Kendall just wished that Logan was with them, then it would feel like old times.

"So what did you want to tell us?" James asked.

"It's really great news. Logan and I are having a baby," Kendall replied.

"Dude, that's awesome!" James said, and he slapped his friend on the back.

"I get to be an uncle!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah, we finally found a surrogate."

"Who?" Carlos asked.

"Jo said she would help us," Kendall said.

"Wait, as in that new girl we just met? How long have you known her?" James questioned.

"Not long, but-"

"Isn't that weird then?" James asked.

"Well-"

"What if she's a psycho?" Carlos interrupted.

"Guys, she's not. Logan and I met her and we think she's great," Kendall said.

"I don't know, man. How can you let someone that you don't even know carry your child? It's weird," James said.

"You guys aren't helping. This was supposed to be great news."

"It is. My best buds are having a baby!" Carlos said.

"A psycho baby."

Kendall sent James a glare. "You think my baby is a psycho?"

"Well if the mom is then-"

"She isn't a psycho! Can we just drop this whole thing please!"

"Dude, I'm kidding! Take a chill pill."

Kendall rolled his eyes and took a sip of the ice water in front of him. He didn't know why he was blowing up on his friends. He knew they were just messing around, but it just wasn't funny to him. Jo wasn't a psycho like his friends were saying, she was normal. At least, Kendall was hoping she was.

"You okay, man?" James asked, snapping the blond from his trance.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kendall replied.

James wasn't a complete idiot. He may not know as much as Logan, but he did know when something was bothering his friends. There was something that Kendall wasn't telling them, but he wasn't going to push his friend. Kendall would tell them when he was good and ready.

The three finished their breakfast, then they headed back to the Palm Woods to catch up with everyone else. Kendall had sent Logan numerous messages about their friends arrival, but hadn't received a reply yet. Kendall wasn't going to worry about it. Logan was always busy and rarely checked his phone.

"When is Logan getting off?" Carlos asked.

"I don't know," Kendall replied. "He's probably too busy to call me."

"Let's just go down to the pool and chill until he gets off," James said.

The other two liked that idea and they made their way downstairs. James and Carlos of course forgot to bring their swim trunks with them, but that didn't stop the Latino from taking a dip in the cold water.

"I can't believe he just did that. I hope you have something that will fit him," James said.

"I think Logan might," Kendall said and he glanced at his phone, but his inbox was still empty.

"He's fine. Just put your phone away and relax," James said.

"Yeah. I just want him to know that you two are here."

"He will. Who else is still here?"

"Camille and Lucy for sure. I think the Jennifer's are still here,but I haven't seen them in a while."

"When is Lucy coming back? I really want to see her," James said.

"In a couple of weeks," Kendall said.

"That's still a long time."

"It's not too bad. It will go by fast."

James shrugged and turned away from the blond. Kendall decided to drop the current conversation and relax. The three spent a few hours down at the pool, then they decided to go back up to 2J and find something else to do. Kendall found Carlos a change of clothes, then they sat around and talked a little bit more. The sound of the front door cut them off and they all jumped to their feet when Logan entered the apartment. The brunt was whistling to himself and it took him a while to notice the two extra people.

"Hey, Logie," Kendall greeted. "How was your day?"

"Horrible," The brunt answered, not even looking up as he placed his jacket on the dining chair.

"That's too bad. I'm sure you'll be fine now once you see who's here."

Logan turned around and gasped when he saw two familiar faces smiling at him. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"You know a certain blond asked us the same thing earlier," James said.

"I'm surprised that's all," Logan said.

Carlos was the first to throw himself at the brunet, and Logan stumbled back from the force. James shook his head and walked over to pull Carlos off, then he gave Logan a hug.

"I can't believe you guys are here," Logan said.

"What? Did you think that we would forget about you guys?" James asked.

"Sort of. You never bothered to call or-"

"You two didn't either."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm always at the hospital."

"And I'm always in Europe."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sounds hard."

"It is," James said.

"Anyway, they are actually moving back to L.A." Kendall said.

"That's awesome! When?" Logan asked.

"Once we find a place to live," Carlos said.

"I'm sure Bitters will give you guys an apartment," Logan said.

"That would be so cool! Then we can visit each other all the time," Carlos said.

"That would be cool. So what else has been new with you guys?" Logan asked, as he sat down on the couch. The other three followed.

"Nothing much. I heard you two are having a baby," James said.

"Yeah," Logan said, with a smile. "It's finally happening."

"Jo seems... nice," James said.

"You don't like her do you?" Logan asked.

"Well I barely know her."

"I'll invite her over tomorrow and you guys can meet her. She's really great," Kendall said.

"Sounds good to me. I want to thank her in person for giving my best friends a baby," Carlos said.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because she's doing something really nice. I mean, you guys can't wait around forever. You'll be too old and-"

"That's enough, Carlos. I get it."

"I hope she is as nice as you say she is, Kendall. That's all you seemed to talk about today," James said.

Logan sent his husband a look, then he turned back to James. "Did he now? He does seem to really like her."

"Really, guys? I think she's nice and all, but that's it," Kendall said.

"We're just kidding. Jeez, you're so moody today," James said.

"I'm just tired."

"We can go if you want? I'm sure you two want to be alone," James said, with a wink.

"And I'm sure you want to be alone with your hand."

James sent Kendall a look. "For your information I have plenty of women after me,"

"I thought you wanted Lucy back?" Kendall asked.

"She will be mine!"

"Okay, Lover Boy. I think I'm going to turn in. Gustavo needs me bright and early tomorrow."

"We'll stop by to bug you," Carlos said.

"Sounds great," Kendall said.

James and Carlos said their 'goodbye's', then they left the apartment and made their way down to the lobby.

"Do you think Kendall is acting weird?" James asked.

"He did seem a little off today," Carlos replied.

"I think it has something to do with Jo. Maybe she really is a psycho."

"That would be creepy. I guess we'll find out tomorrow, right?"

"Let's just hope she is normal."

"I'm sure she is."

James wasn't so sure about that, but tomorrow night he would get his answer. He just didn't want anyone to hurt his best friends in anyway. They didn't deserve that. If Jo did decide to hurt them, then he was going to make sure that gets hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for not updating this story in a while. I couldn't think of what to write, but I finally came up with this chapter. I will try harder to keep up with it though. I hope you guys like this chapter.**

Jo smiled as she took another glance in her bathroom mirror. She had made sure that her hair was done and that her makeup was applied perfectly. She was very pleased with her appearance. Tonight she would be going over to Kendall's apartment, and she had to make sure that she looked good for him. Jo wasn't exactly sure why he invited her over, but she wasn't going to question it. This might be her chance to get some alone time with him.

Logan was constantly glued to the blond and it annoyed Jo more than anything. She wanted Kendall all for herself, but she needed Logan out of the picture first. She wasn't sure how she was going to do that yet, but her plan was still in progress. Already she was welcomed into their home and she was going to be carrying their child. Each day it seemed like she was getting closer and closer to them.

Jo took one last look in the mirror, then she shut the light off and left the room. Her outfit was simple: a purple blouse and skinny jeans that hugged her figure perfectly. She had always received compliments in this outfit and she was sure it would turn Kendall's head. Once she was pleased with how she looked, she grabbed her purse and made her way to 2J.

It was a short distance from her apartment to theirs and she was glad that she decided to move into the Palm Woods. The elevator stopped at the second floor and she climbed out. She couldn't help but feel nervous when she reached her destination. She wanted to make sure that everything went perfect tonight.

Jo fixed her hair, then she knocked on the door. It took Kendall a while to answer, but when he did it was worth the wait. Jo looked him over and a smile spread across her face. She loved it when he wore his favorite plaid shirt and the skinny jeans he had on went perfectly. He had a black beanie perched upon his head to complete the look. He smiled at her and Jo did her best to remain calm.

"Hey! Glad you could make it. Logan's at work, so it's just us," Kendall said and he stepped aside so that Jo could enter the apartment.

Jo smiled. She was hoping for that. "Oh that's too bad," she played the part perfectly and Kendall nodded his head sadly.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Sure," Jo replied and she took a seat on the orange couch.

Kendall poured them a drink, then he walked over to her and handed the glass over. Jo took it with a smile and Kendall sat down beside her. This was Jo's chance to make a move and show Kendall what he was missing. She scooted closer to him and their knees bumped against each others.

Before she could do anything else, the doorbell rang and Jo cocked her head in confusion. "I thought we were alone?" Jo asked.

"Oh I forgot that I invited James and Carlos over. That's okay, right?" Kendall said.

"Of course!" Jo was lying, but she didn't want to come off as rude. She had to be nice to his friends.

Kendall stood up from the couch and he rushed to the door. Honestly, he was happy that his friends showed up so soon. It was weird being left alone with Jo, and a part of him was regretting having her over. At least he had his friends for help. He opened the door and James greeted him a bro hug.

"Hey, buddy!"

"Glad you're here."

"Is she being weird?" James whispered.

"Not horribly." Kendall said.

Carlos was next to give his hugs, then they followed the blond over to the couch. Jo didn't even bother standing up to greet the two men. James noticed and he sent a glare her way. She didn't see it, and James was kind of hoping she had. Carlos plopped down beside her and Jo had to catch her drink from spilling on her blouse.

"Hey, Jo! How are you?" Carlos asked.

"Fine, I guess," Jo replied. Her tone wasn't very friendly and it didn't go unnoticed by the three friends.

James sent Kendall a look, but the blond wasn't paying attention. Kendall didn't understand why Jo was being so rude to his friends. She claimed she was one of their biggest fans, but maybe she was just his biggest fan. Kendall loved his fans, he really did, but there was something about this one that he couldn't shake. He was being too paranoid.

"Sorry, guys. I just had a bad day," Jo said. It wasn't a complete lie. She had messed up plenty of times today and Gustavo made sure to let her know.

"It's cool," James said, then he went into the kitchen to get himself a drink. Kendall followed and he took the glass that his friend handed to him.

"Well?" Kendall asked.

"She seems fine to me, but the night's just getting started," James replied.

"Carlos seems to like her."

"Carlos likes everyone! Dude, let me look for the weird stuff. I got this." James patted Kendall on the chest, the he went back to into the living room.

Kendall let out a sigh and he drowned his drink. The liquor burned his throat, but he was going to need something strong to get through the night. James and Carlos seemed to get along well with Jo, and Kendall was sure that his friends forgot to look for anything crazy about her. They were currently making fun of Gustavo, and Kendall sat quietly playing with his glass. Jo turned her attention to him and she gave him a flirtatious wink. Kendall's eyes widened and he quickly glanced in his friends' direction. They didn't notice.

The night progressed and still no one brought up anything weird about Jo. Kendall started to notice things, though and he was wondering why everyone else was blind to them. The way she touched his leg or the way she looked at him was proof enough that she wanted something romantic with him. Kendall was sure of it.

"We'll catch you later, dude." James stood up from the couch and he patted Carlos on the shoulder. The Latino stood up to join the brunet and he wobbled a bit to the side.

"I'll walk you out!" Kendall jumped to his feet and he led his friends out the apartment. He gave Jo a smile, then he closed the door behind them. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" James questioned.

"What do you think?"

"I think I may have drank a little too much."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I mean with Jo! Is she nuts or not!"

"Relax. I think she's cool," James replied

"Yeah," Carlos nodded his head in agreement. "She's nice."

"Guys, I swear she has different intentions than just being our surrogate."

"Nah! Calm down, man. She's not weird," James said.

Kendall didn't believe his friends. He couldn't talk to them when they had too much to drink. He decided to let the issue go and he said good night to his friends. He took a deep breath before entering the apartment and he went into the kitchen to clean up. He glanced at the clock on the microwave and he let out a quiet sigh. Logan was running late.

"So," Jo said, as she leaned against the bar. "That was fun."

"Yeah. The guys really liked you," Kendall said.

"I like them too, but you're still my favorite."

There she went again with the whole favorite thing and Kendall was curious on why he was her favorite. James was always considered the pretty one and the girls drooled over him, so why was he getting more attention?

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"Huh?" Jo said.

"Why am I your favorite? What's so special about me?"

Jo shrugged. "You're sweet, brave, selfless and really cute. What's not to love?"

"You know I'm married, right?"

"Where did that come from?"

Kendall didn't answer and he turned away to clear away the dirty glasses. Jo rolled her eyes. She didn't think it was going to be this difficult to make Kendall Knight hers.

"Maybe I should get going. Thanks for having me over."

Kendall nodded, but he didn't turn around to face her. It was rude, he knew that, but he wanted to be left alone. He heard Jo grab her purse, then the door slammed shut. Kendall let out a sigh of relief and he finally glanced at the door. Kendall poured himself another glass of alcohol and he took a sip. The door opened and Kendall jumped. Logan gave him a weird look when he entered the apartment and he set his keys down on the bar.

"You okay?" the brunet asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. How was work?" Kendall said.

"Tiring, but what's new? On my lunch break I did find us a specialist."

"For?"

"We need a fertility specialist remember? I already made an appointment. Can you let Jo know tomorrow when you see her?"

Kendall nodded his head and he gulped the rest of his drink. Logan had a feeling something was going on, but he wasn't going to question it. He placed his jacket on the back of one of the dining chairs, then he disappeared towards their bedroom. As soon as Logan was out of earshot, Kendall let out a groan. He didn't want to have to deal with Jo tomorrow, but he forgot that he worked with her. He was hoping that things wouldn't be weird from here on out.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Jo was nervous as she waited patiently in the waiting room of the fertility clinic. The room was too small for her liking and she felt trapped. She suddenly was regretting her decision of carrying a life for the two men beside, but then she remembered what she was doing it for. And knowing that she would be the baby's mother brought a smile to her face. She felt a hand touch hers and she looked up into chocolate brown eyes.

"You okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm a little nervous," Jo admitted.

"You'll be okay. Thanks for doing this by the way."

Jo nodded, then she turned her head in Kendall's direction. The whole time they've been waiting he hadn't said a word. Jo figured he was nervous too, but she didn't know the half of it. Kendall was freaking out, that was for sure, but for different reasons. He was wondering if he had made a mistake.

Logan stood up from the plastic chair and he held his hand out for Kendall to take. The blond looked up and he took his husband's hand. Logan led them out of the office and into the hallway. Kendall didn't know where to look; his eyes wandered everywhere else except to Logan.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine," Kendall replied.

Logan wasn't buying any of it. "Liar. Tell me."

"Do you think we're making a mistake? With Jo and everything?"

"I thought you liked her? Why the sudden change?"

"I just don't want us to be rushing into things because we want a baby so bad. Maybe we should wait until someone else comes along."

"You want me to wait? What another two years? I can't, Kendall. We finally found someone and you don't want to do this. Unbelievable!"

"Logie, just hear me out," Kendall said.

"No, you're not going to ruin this for me. We have our chance and it's going to happen. If you're not on board then I can raise this baby myself," Logan said, then he stormed back into the doctor's office.

Kendall let out a sigh. He didn't mean to upset Logan; he just wanted to tell him how he felt. He was better off keeping his mouth shut. Maybe Logan would see one day.

****BTR****BTR****BTR

Weeks went by after Jo's procedure and she was starting to feel anxious. The doctor told her that there could still be a chance that it didn't work, but deep down she knew that it did. She sat nervously on the toilet seat as she waited for her five minutes to pass. The pregnancy test was sitting on the sink, taunting her. She wanted to flip it over and see the results.

She could just picture the look on Kendall's face when she told him the news. He would be happy and he would surely become closer to her. Logan just had to disappear first. He was in the way and making things difficult.

Finally, the five minutes was up and Jo jumped up and reached for the test. She said a prayer, then she flipped it over. She squealed with excitement. She was pregnant.

**A/N: I have no idea how surrogacy works, so sorry if it was totally off or anything. I swear I'm doing my research. So what did you guys think? Jo really is a psycho and you will see what else she does. I will update soon!**


End file.
